


Blue

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Angst, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel entonces.Tantas que su memoria, no puede recordar.





	Blue

Debieron haber pasado minutos para que sus rodillas cayeran y sus ojos parecieran inundarse de un líquido sagrado que parecía bañar toda su alma.

Tocó la tierra antes de tocarlo a él, porque aún no sabía si estaba en otra dimensión, otra donde Dios no tenía alma y tomaba descaradamente algo que le había ofrecido con las más cálidas manos. No sabía, no podía decirlo, sin embargo, él seguía sin respirar, sin mostrar sus ojos y su sonrisa. Sus parpados seguían abrazando su rostro, fríos.

Pasó al fin sus manos por su rostro, inclinando su cuerpo para verlo mejor, para convencerse de que lo que tenía en brazos, era Castiel, su ángel. Para convencerse de que nunca lo volverá a oír cantar, reír, llorar…. A pesar que está en cualquier lado del universo sin poder hacer nada para evitar que él llorase.

Porque con Castiel, Dean se sentía un niño, un niño siempre protegido… Con Castiel, no tenía que ser un padre, una madre, un hermano, o un héroe. Con Cas, él era Dean, solo Dean. El Dean que todos despreciaban, pero que aquel ángel recogía sus manos, y las besaba con devoción.

Una gota abrazó la mejilla de Cas.

“Hey” alcanzó a decir en un susurro, casi inaudible “Cas… soy yo… vamos”

Siguió, y siguió.

Comenzó a delinear con sus dedos sus labios, empezaron a tornarse de un color que no se atrevía a mencionar.

“Escucharemos juntos el regalo que te di… ¿recuerdas? ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo prometimos… allí, juntos… en el impala… no… Tú nunca rompes tus promesas… Cas”

De nuevo, otra gota chocó con su rostro, y de repente, Dean sintió como su alma se iba cuando la tierra empezaba a dibujar dos alas heridas alrededor del cuerpo de Cas, las podía reconocer, eran las alas que sufrieron por él, eran las que lo cobijaban en las noches de frío.

Ahora están tendidas.

Nadie lo puede oír.

Tomo su mano, e inclinó todo el cuerpo del ángel en su regazo. Sus ojos tan cerca de su nariz, otra gota, como burbuja, chocando con su mejilla.

“Cas, escúchame” alcanzó a decir “Sé que estás ahí, tu siempre… tu siempre regresas”

Volvió a sentarse el silencio en su lado, y las palabras parecieron no tener sentido.

Acarició sus labios con los de él, de una manera suave, lenta, como si toda su vida hubiera sido preparada para hacer eso, para estar a su lado, para morir por él, para hacerlo todo.

Y desde ese momento, lo perdona. Lo siente todo de súbito y lo grita, grita que lo ama, grita que lo necesita y sabe que por más que lo haga, el azul no volverá a mostrarse.

En su vida, había amado a alguien tanto como Castiel, y en su muerte volverá a hacerlo.

Se levanta, quitándose su chaqueta y apoyando su cabeza en ella, Sam quizá necesite algo de ayuda allá dentro.

Sonríe antes de dejarlo, quizá, en algún universo…

_Cas está al fin en casa._

**Author's Note:**

> Venga, han pasado dos días, y parece que no sobreviviré.  
> Besos a todos los que hayan llegado acá y visto el terrible capítulo, vamos, límpiate esas lagrimitas y hazte chocolate...  
> Todo irá mejor :)


End file.
